How To Live
by charming2drew
Summary: Non Magic. HPDM. After being comatose for six years, Harry has finally woken up for his senior year at Hogwarts High, and Draco is taking notice. Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Lucius Malfoy was lazing on the grass outside of Hogwarts High, clearly not paying attention to his friend's ongoing conversation.

"Draco?" Said Blaise.

"Yes?" Draco said turning his head towards his best friends. "What?"

"Draco, what are you looking at?" Blaise asked.

"Huh, oh nothing. Just glancing around. It's once again, time for a new year at this lovely establishment." Draco said dripping with sarcasm. "I don't see the need for school." He muttered.

"It's here for everyone to learn, and interact with each other." Said a voice. Draco turned toward his friend, Hermione Granger.

"Hello Hermione." He greeted. "Ready for school?" He asked.

"Hello to you too. Yes, I happen to fully be ready for the first day of school." She said smiling.

"You read the Chemistry book, didn't you?" Draco guessed.

She nodded. "It was interesting."

Draco silently laughed at his friend's antics. Hermione had always been like that, ever since he had met her in 9th grade. At first he hadn't believed that he could ever be a friend with a girl like her, but he realized after they had been partnered with her for an assignment that they were more alike than he had thought.

"Did you read it as well?" She asked.

"Not at all." He admitted.

"Draco." She admonished. "You're going to get behind."

"Not likely." He said. "I hope you didn't forget that the chemistry teacher happens to be my godfather." He said grinning.

"That is not an excuse to forget to study." She said lightly chiding him. "Anyway, how are you Blaise?" She said turning to Blaise Zabini.

"I am doing quite well." He said smiling. "Just got back from Japan. It was definitely a fantastic country."

"Oh, wow." Hermione said. "What was it like?" She asked.

Draco tuned his friends out, as he began to once again study all the students that were, like him, waiting for the first day of school to begin.

All the cliques were exactly where they should be. He frowned when he saw Ron Weasley and his sister, Ginny, coming towards him. "Weasley." He said in a greeting.

"Malfoy." Ron replied.

"Be nice." Hermione said to each of them. Hermione happened to be Ron's girlfriend ever since summer had started. It had started off with a rocky start, actually it still was, but it was looking up. Draco was hoping that it wouldn't last, he didn't like Ron, and Hermione knew it. But then Draco wanted Hermione to be happy, so he was stuck with Ron for the time being.

"How are you?" Hermione asked giving him a hug. "I missed you." She added. The Weasley's had just returned from their family road trip that they went on every summer that lasted exactly a week, in this case the day before school started.

"Missed you too." Ron said blushing.

"Oh, there's Colin. See you later." Ginny said rushing away. It was a known fact that Ginny had a slight crush on Draco, but she wouldn't admit it, and Ron would forbid it.

"See ya." Ron said to his little sister, as a loud bell sounded. "Great, time for school." Ron said sarcastically, standing up.

"Get used to it." Draco said. "We have a whole year left of it."

"And then college." Hermione added.

"Yeah, anyway, let's head to class." Draco said standing as well.

Ron put his hand out to help Hermione up. "Thanks." Hermione said blushing.

Blaise followed suit and stood. "Come on, you two lovebirds." He said grinning. "I swear five minutes to get to class is mad. And they say that we have time to go to the bathroom, locker, and class in that amount of time. Crazy." Blaise said outraged.

"Calm down." Draco said laughing. "Just hope that you never have to do all that at the same time."

The four of them continued into the school building, Draco and Ron glaring at all of the underclassmen. Being a senior had its perks.

--

As school started at Hogwarts High, Patrice Watermen, a nurse on duty at the local hospital was watering the flowers that were sitting on the side of the window. She lowered the water pitcher next to the sink, and started to make her rounds.

Most of the people on this floor of the hospital were young children. When she had started working here, she had been saddened when she saw all of them. The saddest story had to have been the boy that occupied room 410.

As soon as she started to think about the boy in room 410, a number of alarms began to sound. Patrice ran towards the bells, and saw that it was coming from room 410.

When she rushed into the room, she was expecting the boy to be flat lining, but what she saw shocked her to know end. The boy was sitting up in the bed, looking completely confused.

Harry had woken up after six years.

**WHATCHA THINK? **

**CONTINUE? NO CONTINUE?**

**THIS IS ONLY THE PROLOGUE SO IF I CONTINUE THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER! **

**Tell me your opinions. AND YES THIS WILL BE HPDM SLASH. NO LIKE, DON'T READ. **

**Disclaimer…don't own it. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was already two weeks into senior year and Draco was despising it. Not because it was bad or anything, but because it was plain. It seemed as if nothing had really changed from last year, the year before, and so forth. Go to school, learn, go home, do homework, dinner, sleep, and then the whole process over again, with friends on the weekend.

"Draco?" Said a voice.

It was plain, and Draco was really wishing something would happen.

"Draco?" The voice insisted.

"What?" Draco snapped in annoyance. His voice immediately softened when he saw his friend's hurt expression. "Sorry Hermione." She nodded to him.

"It's alright. But what's upsetting you?"

"Nothing really. I just want something to happen. Senior year is supposed to be exciting. Where's the exciting?" He questioned.

"Maybe you aren't looking hard enough." Blaise said when he sat down on the grass outside, after getting his lunch from the machines. "I mean, excitement isn't something that is just going to stand out. It's something that has to be sought."

"That was deep." Ron said.

"I try." Blaise said smirking.

"Draco," Hermione said gaining his attention. "My advice, keep doing what you are doing, and maybe something will happen."

"You are a very restless spirit." Blaise said randomly.

"That I am." Draco sighed, running his fingers through his platinum blond hair. "And I'm damn good at it."

"What are you eating?" Ron asked Blaise with a disgusted look on his face.

Blaise looked at the food in his hand. "What? It's only a tasty cake." He tilted his face. "Don't you like them? I find them very tasty." He added taking a bite. "Yum."

Ron grimaced. "I've never had one so I don't really know if I would like it. What is it exactly?" He said taking the piece that Blaise was offering him.

"Just take a bite." Blaise commanded. "And then you will know."

Ron looked to Hermione. "It's good." She said. "I find myself enjoying them occasionally."

Ron nodded and then took a bite. "It's… It's good." He said with his mouth full of food.

"I told you." Blaise said. "But please never eat with your mouth open again. I am forever scarred by what I saw in your mouth."

In reply Ron just laughed, with his mouth closed.

--

**1 week earlier. **

--

"I would like to thank you for coming down here in such short notice." The woman said to the scowling man.

He said nothing, just nodded.

"Anyway, we have spent the week working on his social skills, what he knows or remembers, however you would like to put it, and basically getting him ready for the real world."

He still said nothing.

"I have to say that he has been detached ever since he has woken up. We have tried to talk to him and he doesn't show much emotion. He hardly smiles. It really is a shame. I figure he would have a beautiful smile."

"Why me?" He interjected.

The woman paused for a moment. "I really don't know. He doesn't have any family that we know of. His mother died in childbirth, and the father died a couple months later. It is said that he died of a broken heart, but there is much speculation on that."

"What of the people that he was living with before this happened?" He asked.

"After his relatives submitted him into the hospitals care, they simply vanished. We tried the contact number that we have in his hospital record and it has been disconnected. In his parents will it stated that after his family that he should be placed with you."

"Who paid for the boy's stay?" He inquired.

The woman frowned. "Hold on one moment. I don't know on the top of my head." She said as she left the man in the hallway. She continued to the front desk where she searched the boy's record.

The man stood in the hall, glancing at his surroundings. A professional painting on the wall, and the doors covered with paintings done by the children of the hospital.

"Cute." He said dryly suggesting that he didn't think it was the slightest bit cute.

He started to walk down the hall, and stopped in front of the door of the boy that would be going home with him. The door had no painting. It was bare.

He pushed open the door, just a little.

His back to the door, the boy was staring out the window. His legs were dangling and swinging back and forth at a simple pace. The boy had the same dark untidy hair that resembled that of the father. The man glared.

The boy looked small, from the distance that the man was observing him from, though he probably was considering he had been in a coma for six years. He hadn't had any sun, nutritious food, or real energy surging through his body.

"I got it." The woman said, pulling him from his thoughts, as she came towards him. "Ah, I see you found Harry. He really is adorable. He doesn't look like the seventeen year old that he is." She added thoughtfully.

He nodded. "Well?"

She stared at him confused. "Oh, right. The person that paid for his stay was Tom Riddle Jr."

"Are you sure?" He asked, not betraying what he was feeling.

"I am. It was Tom Riddle. Why? Does that mean something to you?" She questioned.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I happen to be on terms with the man, though I haven't seen him in quite some time." He said. "I believe it is time that I leave, please collect the boy." He commanded.

The woman started. "Collect him? He isn't a package."

"He might as well be." He said. "Retrieve him."

The woman sighed as she walked into Harry's room. "Harry?" She said, gaining his attention. He turned to her.

"Harry? It's time for you to go." She said.

In response, Harry slid off the bed, grabbed his suitcase that was on the floor, and walked to the nurse. "Are you ready?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Okay." She said sadly. "I have to admit that I am going to miss you. I have been taking care of you since you came to us." She lowered herself to his height, and pulled him into a hug.

He made no move to hug her, so she hugged him all the more tightly. "Be well." She whispered. "If you ever need anything, I'm here for you." She said as she released him. "Your guardian is right outside the door.

Harry looked at the door, and making no move to say anything to the nurse, walked out the door, never looking back.

--

**Present time.**

--

"Did you do your homework?" Ron asked Hermione, after he had finished the tasty cake from Blaise.

"Which class?" She asked.

Ron looked at his notes. "It would be…uhh… Psychology." He said.

"I did happen to finish that. Why?" Hermione asked simply, laughter was heard in the background.

"I…I didn't do it."

"Ronald Weasley, are you asking to see my work, so that you may copy?" Hermione stated.

Ron nodded. "I didn't have time to do it last night."

"And why not?" Hermione asked.

"I was… I can't tell you." He said lamely.

"Then I am sorry Ron, but I won't give it to you."

"Would you help me then?" He asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled. "That I can do." Ron smiled back.

"Isn't that cute." Blaise stated to Draco, looking over at Ron and Hermione by the tree.

"Yeah, gorgeous." He said sourly.

"Am I detecting a hint of jealously?" Blaise said, standing in front of Draco, looking deep into his eyes. "Do you happen to feel something more than sisterly love for our dear Hermione?"

"No, and if you don't remove yourself from my field of vision, I am going to make it where you never detect anything again." Draco growled.

"Temper, temper." Blaise said but nonetheless backing off. "What's the matter my dear friend?"

"Why does she like that pathetic excuse of a human being? I just don't understand it. She could do so much better, yet she is dating him. Why? I know plenty of people that would be willing to go with her, but she doesn't. Why?"

"Maybe they are willing, but maybe she isn't. I know you don't like Ron, but I have to admit that he really is great for her."

"How do you see that?" Draco asked incredulously.

"When you became friends with Hermione, she was a bossy know-it-all, just like you, but when Ron came into the picture, she meddled out. She isn't just a book geek anymore, she actually has fun, and it isn't from reading. Do you get what I am saying?"

Draco sighed. "Yeah, I guess. So you think I am a bossy know-it-all?" He asked.

"On a level. Maybe you need to find your significant other." Blaise suggested as the bell ending lunch rang.

--

"Hey Sev." Draco said as he walked into Chemistry later that day, Blaise, Hermione, and Ron following behind him.

Mr. Snape nodded in his godson's direction. "Take your seats." He said to the class. "I regret to inform you that the supplies for this class still have yet to arrive."

"Yes! Another free day." Said a boy from the back of the class.

Snape smirked. "I also regret to inform you, that we will not be having another free day, as the books have arrived." Groans were heard throughout the class. "Quiet." Snape said, gaining instant silence.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said when Draco raised his hand.

"There is someone at the door." He said simply.

"Come in." Snape said.

"Ah, Good afternoon children." Principal Dumbledore said walking into the classroom. "Severus." He said in a greeting.

"Albus." He replied. "Have you brought the boy?" He asked.

"I have. He is a delightful fellow, though a tad quiet."

"I have noticed." Snape said.

"Anyway, here he is." Dumbledore said. "Harry, you may come in." He said, after stepping outside for a moment. He returned with a boy who looked no older than thirteen. "I will see you later, have a good day." He said before leaving.

Harry stood, shaking slighting, in front of the class. "Come here boy." Snape commanded. Harry complied and walked towards Mr. Snape. "Class, this is Harry, and from now, he will be a permanent visitor in this class."

Draco raised in eyebrow at his godfather, and gave him a look. Severus sent a look back that said he would tell him later.

**OOOOH. WHATCHA THINK? HMM. **

**I BE EAGER TO KNOW! OH. YEPP. DEFINITELY.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I ABSOLUTELY LOVED THE REVIEWS. I WAS QUITE SURPRISED FROM ALL OF THEM THAT I RECEIVED. **

**KEEP THEM COMING! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the whole lesson, Draco stared at the boy. He just sat there. He didn't smile, frown, or do anything. It annoyed Draco. He had no clue why it bugged him so much, but he didn't like it. Maybe because it seemed like Harry would have a stunning on the spot smile, but… Oh, he didn't know.

Draco mentally shrugged, and he continued his observation on Harry. Even from where he sat, Draco could tell that he was small and quite pale. His messy, raven hair brought out amazing emerald eyes, and the hair helped enhance his delicate feminine stature. All in all, he was quite beautiful.

Beautiful? Draco did not think another boy was beautiful? Nope, not at all, he thought looking away from Harry, and then his eyes drifting back to said boy. Oh, who was he kidding, Harry was gorgeous. It's not a shame to admit that another boy is pretty, he thought.

As if Harry knew that Draco was thinking about him, his eyes met Draco's. Draco gave a smile, but Harry didn't see it, as his eyes had immediately lowered back to the table where he was sitting. Draco frowned, that wasn't the reaction that he was looking for.

"Draco." Hermione whispered, nudging him in the side as well. Draco turned towards her, "What?" He mouthed back. Hermione grabbed a piece of paper, began to write, and then slide it over to Draco.

_You need to pay attention. _

**I am. **

_No your not. _

**How do you know?**

_What is Professor Snape talking about? _

**Chemical equations.**

_No, he's talking about the Periodic table. _

**I knew that. **

_You've been staring at Harry this whole lesson. _

**So…is that a crime? **

_No, but your godfather keeps frowning at you. _

Draco glanced up at the front of the classroom, and Hermione was correct. His godfather was indeed frowning at him, every so often throughout the lesson. He groaned, just what he needed, his godfather getting on his case about not paying attention. Personally, he didn't feel as if he needed to pay attention all the time. Snape was his godfather for crying out loud. The man gave him private lessons all the time; he was chapters ahead of his class. Not paying attention in one class was not going to hurt his GPA at all.

**Thanks**.

_No problem. _

Hermione wrote back, and then slide the paper into her binder. She really didn't want the Professor finding out that she was writing notes back and forth.

The bell rang, signifying the end of class, and everyone began to rise out of their seats. "I don't believe the bell dismisses you. Sit down!" Snape ordered. Most of the students groaned, but complied. "Mr. Malfoy, you will stay after class, and the rest of you, get out of my classroom."

Everyone rushed out of the room, Hermione and Blaise walking a bit slower, Ron waiting at the door. Draco nodded to Hermione and Blaise, signifying that they didn't need to wait for him.

Draco slowly gathered all of his belongings together, and then walked up to his godfather's desk. "Sir?"

"Mr. Malfoy, what is your excuse for not paying attention during my lecture?" Severus said glaring. Draco glanced over at Harry, who was still sitting at the same desk, looking down. Severus followed his eyes. "I see."

"What?" Draco asked.

"If Mr. Potter is going to be a distraction, then perhaps I should have him removed from the classroom. I'm certain that Headmaster Dumbledore will be able to find someone else to take him off of my hands during class time."

"No!" Draco all but shouted. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Don't do that, you shouldn't make Harry leave on my account. I was just curious about him, that's all. It won't happen again."

"How can I be certain?"

"You'll just have to trust me, godfather." Draco said truthfully. Severus scrutinized his godson, and nodded. "All right, I trust you, Draco, but no drifting off. I don't want you to fall behind." Draco scoffed. "Like that will happen." His eyes once again strayed to Harry. "What's his story?" He asked.

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but the tardy bell rang before he was able to answer. "I will have to indulge your curiosity later, Mr. Malfoy. You do not need to be any later than you already are. I will write you a pass." Draco almost interrupted, saying that it didn't matter if he missed his next class, but his godfather silenced him with a look.

"Thanks." Draco replied, taking the pass. "I'll see you after school then? Or am I going home tonight?"

"Unfortunately, your father is back in town, and he will be picking up today."

"Did is meeting go well, do you know?" Draco questioned.

"When I spoke with him on the phone, he didn't say, but he didn't sound all too happy." Draco's shoulders slumped. "Okay." Severus walked around his desk to his godson, "Draco, if you need anything let me know. Just a call, that's all it takes." His godson nodded. "Well, I better get to class. See you later, Sev." He said as he walked out the door. His head popped back in the door, "You too Harry." And he was gone.

Harry still stared at the desk, making no move that he had heard Draco speaking to him. "What are we going to do with you?" Severus said, looking at Harry. Said boy, lifted his eyes to Snape, as if saying, 'how should I know.'

"Well, boy?" Harry's eyes immediately lowered back down and Severus could have sworn that he saw Harry tense after he spoke. He walked closer to Harry, so that he was standing in front of him. What had caused it? He didn't know. All he had done was address him. "Harry?" Nothing. "Potter?" Still nothing. "_Boy_?" That was it. Harry flinched. So that was it, "Boy." He said with a little more venom, and Harry trembled.

Snape grabbed Harry's chin so that he could look Harry directly in the eye, but Harry averted his eyes. Severus gripped Harry's chin a little more roughly than necessary, and Harry's eyes locked with Snape's. His eyes were filled with fear. "Speak." He said, but all Harry did was tremble.

Severus dropped his hand from Harry's face, and stepped away from him. "What's going on in your head? Where are your relatives? Why me? And more importantly, how are you involved with Riddle?" Snape sighed. Too many questions, and too few answers.

--

Harry's involved with Riddle? Draco thought, as he walked to his next class. Okay, Draco had to admit that he may have lingered next to his godfather's door so he could listen in. He wasn't eavesdropping, definitely not. All right, maybe he did, but he was curious. How could he not be?

Draco walked into his Graphic Design class, handed the pass to his teacher, and then made a beeline to his table, where Hermione, Blaise, and unfortunately Ron sat as well.

"What did he want?" Hermione questioned, as soon as Draco took a seat. Draco grabbed his drawing book, and a pencil. "Draco?"

"Nothing really. Just wanted to know why I wasn't paying attention." He said, as he copied the notes off of the board.

"I told you he would notice." Hermione said, in an I-told-you-so voice. Draco glanced up at his friend. "But I didn't get in trouble."

Blaise laughed. "Ha! Five dollars to me. Pay up, Weasley." He said to a glaring Ron. "I knew Draco wouldn't get in trouble, he never does with Professor Snape."

He pulled out the money and handed it to Blaise, though not happily. "Here." Ron said, his face turning the color of his hair.

"What's the assignment this week?" Draco questioned, after he finished copying the random notes from the board.

"It's a three part assignment." Hermione stated, and Draco groaned. "Don't worry, its actually quite simple. All you have to do for the first part is find five examples different card decks. You can describe them, get pictures off of the Internet, or take a picture of it with a camera."

"Sounds easy enough." Draco said.

"For the second part, you need to come up with three different ideas, if you were to make your own card deck. It has to be pleasing to the eye, something that's profitable, and most importantly the deck has to be able to be shuffled."

"Okay, and the third?" He asked.

"After you present your ideas to Mrs. K, you have to make your own card deck. All 52 cards." Hermione smirked.

"Are you serious?" Draco exclaimed. "All 52?"

"All 52." Hermione replied.

"Great, just great." Draco grumbled. A few moments later Draco stated to his friends, "I have an announcement."

"What?" was the common response. Draco grinned, "I've found my excitement, actually it's more of a mystery than anything."

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Draco asked, annoying his friends.

"Out with it, Draco."

"The mystery this year, and my excitement is Harry Potter." He declared.

"Did you say Harry Potter?" Asked a voice from another table. "As in the boy that just woke up from a coma?"

Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait. I finally finished Double Looks, so I am now dedicated to How To Live. To everyone that has been reading Double Looks, the first chapter of the Sequel, Keep Holding On, is now posted.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. **

**Review, and let me know. If you have any ideas, I'm all ears! **

**(Passes out gumdrops to everyone that reviews.)**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Did you say Harry Potter?" Asked a voice from another table. "As in the boy that just woke up from a coma?"_

Draco and company turned towards the intruding voice that happened to belong to the one and only Loony Luna. She was an odd girl, and Draco wasn't afraid to admit it. She one way or another would know crazy answers to crazy mysteries. No one would believe her when she announced her conclusions, and yet somehow she was always right. No one really liked to admit that they were wrong about her, including Draco.

"What do you know, Lovegood?" Draco inquired. Luna curled her finger at Draco, beckoning him closer, and he did. Draco's friends held their breath, in suspense of what Loony Luna was going to say.

Luna turned completely towards Draco, and whispered to him, "He woke up from a coma a couple of weeks ago." She gave a lopsided smile, and turned back towards the Professor.

Draco was stunned. "That's…that's all? Are you serious?"

"You should read the paper." Lovegood muttered haphazardly, as her eyes flicked over Draco. "You learn amazing things from it. The paper might have mentioned something else, but I cannot remember. It's as if it is slipping from my grasp. Sorry." Luna finalized the conversation, and turned around completely to continue with her project from Mrs. K.

Draco growled at Lovegood, but turned back to his cohorts nonetheless. "That was completely useless."

"Not entirely." Hermione said pursing her lips together. "Actually, Luna might have been helpful."

"Explain, Granger." Blaise said.

"Be nice, Blaise, and I just might." She said smirking.

"Touché." Blaise said raising an eyebrow.

"As lovely as this conversation is, what are you all talking about?" Ron exclaimed. "Loony Luna confuses me, and creeps me out. But that's besides the point, what did she say that possibly helped?"

"This is odd, but I agree with Weasley." Draco mumbled, but they all heard him anyway. "Hermione, explanation? I think you've held back long enough." He said exaggerating because it honestly wasn't that long; he was just impatient.

Hermione slowly organized her books as she said, "You men think you are the brightest bunch of the lot, but it's out there in plain daylight. Luna mentioned that she read about Harry in the paper, so basically all we have to do is search the old news papers."

"How do you suggest we do that? Searching all of the papers," Ron complained. "It'll take ages."

"Actually, Ronald," Everyone could tell that Hermione was about to go into teacher mode, "All we have to do is access the online database, in the library, and search the keywords 'Harry Potter' and 'coma' and the database will search throughout all of the papers, in the end giving us what we need."

Ron's eyes widened, "That's all?"

"That's all." Hermione said smiling.

"Sounds easy enough." Draco added.

"Gotta love Granger, I knew she was good for something." Blaise said. Hermione mock glared, and swatted at Blaise's arms. "Kidding!" He yelped as Hermione struck him against the back of his head.

"Settle down." Mrs. K said as she walked over to the table. "Sorry, Mrs. K." They mumbled together. "Do you all have your idea's for what you are going to base your cards on?"

"That's step 3," Hermione said looking her teacher's face, "We haven't even looked at step 1 or 2. You can't just skip two parts of a project. That's completely against the rules that you set at the beginning of the year."

"Mrs. Granger, this is an art class, do what comes naturally, and I know you lot. All of you do your work, so just skip on ahead to the third step. I'll give you the points."

"Thanks, Mrs. K." Blaise said, smiling. He knew she was one of his favorite teachers for some reason. "I actually have an idea." He looked at her, as if asking to continue, "Could I have on the back a family, and then on the face side, have different family members, plus the regular symbols that you would find on cards? Would that work?"

"It's not my project, you tell me." Mrs. K said. "Ron?"

"Well, on the back I am going to have a smiley face and then on the face side just have the symbols." Mrs. K nodded, "Draco?"

"I haven't got it all quite laid out, but I believe on the backside, I will have a serpent, and then on the face side, have different types of serpents represent the symbols, instead of having the regular symbols."

"Excellent idea, Mr. Malfoy. I look forward to seeing this." Mrs. K said, "And Mrs. Granger?"

"Since I had to think of this idea on the top of my head, and I didn't have proper time to think of a suitable idea, I believe that I will most likely have the Hogwarts school logo on the backside, on the face side have different Hogwarts students, and then have the regular symbols." Hermione concluded.

"Fine ideas, all of them." She nodded approvingly. "Remember, if you need your cards to be laminated, just let me know." They nodded, and Mrs. K continued her questioning throughout the class.

"Nice." Blaise commented. "I knew I loved this class." Ron nodded, "I know what you mean, it's not exactly a blow off class, because you actually learn something, and the assignments are fun. But it's also easy as hell." Hermione was about to reprimand him for his language, but as she opened her mouth, the bell rang, signifying the end of 2nd period.

--

School passed in the same duly manner for Draco, but for Harry it was a whole other story. Ever since he had arrived at the school, he had sat in that same seat, and endured students from 6 of the 7 classes, the seventh being planning period, staring at him.

Harry had kept his eyes down for the most part, but when the silver boy had walked into class earlier, he couldn't help but stare. He was shiny, and Harry didn't know why, but he liked it. He was also afraid to admit it, but it made Harry feel safe, something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Throughout most of the day, Harry tried to understand what was happening in his life because quite frankly, it didn't make any sense. Earlier that month he had woken up, and been screamed at by a hysterical nurse.

All the nurses and doctors had told him that he had been in a coma for 6 years, and they wanted to know what had happened to him, but he kept silent. After that he was placed in the care of the bat, or Professor Snape, as he liked to be called, but Harry preferred bat because they were similar in style.

Harry could tell that the bat didn't really like him, well, the man loathed him, but he didn't know why. What had he ever done to him? Nothing. He didn't even know the man. Harry shuddered at the thought of the bat's strong grip on his face as he shook him. It was strangely familiar. Harry shrugged that thought off; it irked him. He didn't like the feelings that came with those thoughts.

When the bat had asked what was going on in his head, Harry didn't reply because honestly he didn't know. He didn't know why he flinched at random moments, why he stayed silent, where his relatives are, why he ended up in the hospital or why someone named Riddle paid for his stay in the hospital. The last thing that he remembered was walking into the living room to tell Uncle that dinner was done, but after that everything was a complete blank.

There, Harry admitted it, he couldn't remember anything from completing dinner till waking up in the hospital.

--

Draco shifted uneasily as the final bell of the day rang, signifying that school was over, and it was time for Draco to go home, as in where his unhappy father is. He really didn't want to go home, Draco would've preferred to stay at his godfather's place, but no such luck.

"Draco?" Hermione said, waving a hand in front of his face, "Are you alright? It's time to go." Hermione was the only one that had his seventh period, as Blaise and Ron had weight training, while Hermione and he had study hall.

"I'm fine," He said standing, "Let's go." He grabbed his bag, and along with Hermione he walked out of the building. Neither of them needed to stop at their lockers, so they proceeded to the school parking lot.

"Hermione, need a ride?" Ron asked, from the drivers side of his Ford Angela. Hermione glanced at Draco, "Go with him, if you want. I'm going home tonight, instead of Sev's." Draco commented.

"He's back?" She asked looking shocked. Draco nodded. "According to Sev, he called after he got back from his meeting." Hermione looked thoughtful, "Did he say how it went?" Draco turned away. "I see. If you need anything." Hermione offered.

Draco gave Hermione a brief hug, and whispered, "Thanks." He pulled back, "You're actually the second person who's said that to me. I'll be fine. No worries."

"Hermione, coming or going?" Ron yelled. "Coming!" She called back. "Call me, if you can, and I'll see you tomorrow." She said to Draco, who nodded. She ran to the Ford and hopped in the passenger side. "Later, Draco." Ron shouted, trying to be nice for Hermione, and Draco did the same.

Draco turned back to his vehicle, and stepped inside, and started the engine. He really didn't want to go home, but he knew he had to go there eventually, and it was always better now than later. Nothing would happen, really, he thought, trying to convince himself. "No worries, my ass." He mumbled, mocking his previous words to Hermione.

--

A/N

I felt that was an okay place to stop. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. : )

Sorry about the length, but since it is summer, I'm going to try to update regularly, and would you prefer more chapters with a shorter length and a faster update period, or less chapters/longer time between updates and more words? I prefer the former. : )

Also I need to mention that of course everyone in mostly OOC, and this is AU, obviously. Oh, and I don't own HP at all.

Anywho, please R&R. Reviews make me smile, and when I smile, I get happy, and when I get happy, my mind goes crazy with ideas, and when I go crazy with ideas, I write chapters!

Abbz


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you done yet? Can we leave? This is boring." Ron whined to Hermione, as she sat at the computer reading over the old newspapers. Right after school, they had headed over to the local public library so Hermione could research Harry Potter, and Ron was dreadfully bored. He didn't have anything to do, if he even tried to help Hermione she would glare at him. He knew this because they had been in this situation many times before. So he tried to keep himself occupied, but it never really lasted long. He had a short attention span.

"If you keep asking, it's going to take even longer." Hermione reasoned as she scanned over an article. "But I'm hungry, and tired, and hungry, and bored, and hungry, and" Ron walked up behind Hermione, put his hands on her waist, and whispered in her ear, " I'm horny as hell." Hermione blushed. "Ronald, this is neither the time, nor the place."

"But Hermione, haven't you ever dreamed of doing naughty things in the stacks?" He said taking her head in his hands and turning it in the direction of all the long rows of shelves. "Think about all the things we could do, and no one would ever know since anyone could easily get lost in them." Hermione blushed even deeper. "You have, haven't you?" Ron whispered huskily. "Not the point." She added. "Ron, we have a job to do, and once it's done…" She leaned forward.

"Yes?" Ron said closing the distance, and shutting his eyes. "We can have all the fun we want." She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Time to get back to work." She said playfully. Hermione went to the next article in the paper, to scan it. Ron groaned, lowering his head in his hands. "Tease."

"You bet I am." Hermione smirked, her eyes never leaving the computer. "Ron…"

"What?" He asked curiously, lifting his head at such a serious tone. "Look at this." She pointed to the screen. "What's it say?" He asked bending closer. "It's the article about Harry." Ron began to read.

"Oh my god."

--

With appearance alone, Draco seemed calm as he stood outside the door of the Malfoy manor, but the people who knew Draco thoroughly would be able to tell that he was anything but calm. He wouldn't go as far as to say that he was terrified but he really didn't want to walk in that door, to his father, but he knew he had to. It was his home. Home. What a stupid word. Home is where the heart is. What a load of crap.

If Draco had a normal family, then when he returned home from staying at his Godfather's, he would have been greeted by an opened arms mother, more commonly known as Narcissa Malfoy, and an almost smiling Lucius Malfoy. They would have a splendid dinner where they would ask about each other's day. Mother would complain about the nosey neighbors that had just moved in, and Father would grumble about the horrible meeting that he had to attend. And finally Draco would tell his family about the new boy, Harry, and all the mystery that was surrounding him.

But that would only be if Draco had a normal life. However, he didn't. Draco knew that the minute that he walked through that door there would be no welcoming mother because truthfully she wouldn't be there. She has been missing since Draco had been around thirteen. He had no clue what happened to her. That morning had been the same as every other morning, he had breakfast with mother and father, left for school, but when he got home, his mother wasn't there. It was as if she had just disappeared off of the face of the earth.

Draco had tried asking his father what happened but all he had got was a good smack across the face. Since that day, Lucius had become more badly tempered. He was more easily angered by the simple things; things that would usually just cause someone to get annoyed. He didn't like Draco, or anyone for that matter, asking questions about Narcissa, his job, or Riddle. He was secretive about his work life, and Draco figured that he knew more than he let on. But Lucius wouldn't tell.

Draco braced himself, and pushed open the door.

--

Severus Snape held stepped inside his house, and held the door for the boy. Harry was staring at the house in bewilderment just like he did every time they came home. Harry had already been introduced to his new living arrangement such as his bedroom. "Come on." Severus commanded. "I don't want to waste the cool air. I'm not paying hundreds of dollars every month for the outside to be cool." Harry's face reddened in embarrassment, and he rushed inside.

Snape shut the door, and faced Harry. "Well, go do something." And he walked off. Harry stood there, not really sure what to do. He knew that the bat didn't like anyone, especially Harry, touching any of his precious paraphernalia. He also didn't like Harry wandering off into the many rooms that the house had. The only places that he was actually allowed to go into are his room, the kitchen, the bathroom, and the living room.

Those places didn't leave much room for Harry to do anything. So he did the only thing he could think of. He went to his room, and read. It's not like the bat had a television, which Harry wasn't really interested in anyway, though he didn't know why, probably because it destroyed brain cells.

Harry flopped onto his bed and looked around his room. His room. He couldn't believe it. He actually had his own room. The bed had a down comforter, which was light and fluffy. It was probably made of feathers; at least that's what he thought. The room contained a dresser that was filled with new clothes, all for Harry.

"_You don't deserve new clothes, those are for good boys, not nasty little liars like you." _

Harry shook his head. What was that? The voice was filled with so much venom and detest. He shook his head again, and his eyes landed on his bookshelf. It was filled to the brim with books.

Harry had enough to read since he had a lot to catch up on. He felt so stupid. When he had been sitting in the chemistry class all day, he didn't understand a word of it. How did Dumbledore expect him to do this? He was just released from the hospital, and in no fit to absorb everything that he had missed in six years. If they all really believed that he was going to be able to do this, then he would definitely need some outside help. But who could or would want to help him? He didn't have any friends, or maybe he did. Draco seemed really sincere when he had talked to him. Maybe he wouldn't mind?

--

Draco stormed out of the Malfoy manor, bags in hand, and he drove to his godfather's. He was never setting foot in that place again. His father had hit him for the last time.

Draco walked quietly through the manor, hoping that he would be able to avoid his father, but there was no such luck. As he had made it up the stairs, Lucius had walked out of his study, diagonal the staircase. "Why are you here?" He demanded.

"_I was told that you were home." Draco made to walk off, but Lucius stopped him. "I didn't say that you could go. Follow me." Lucius walked back into his study, Draco right behind. "What?" Draco asked once he was seating in the leather chair, Lucius across from him, with a table between them. _

"_I just wanted to talk." _

"_Why?" _

"_Can't a father have a damn conversation with his son?" _

"_You never wanted to before." _

"_Well, I do now. How was your day?" _

"_You've been drinking." Draco stated. _

"_So what if I have? Answer the fucking question?" _

"_It was fine. Met a new boy, Harry. He doesn't talk." _

"_Why doesn't he talk?" _

"_He just woke up from a coma. How was your meeting? Sev had the impression that it didn't go quite well." As soon as Draco asked about his father's meeting, Lucius' calm expression was gone, and in it's place, was a face of anger. _

"_I quit." _

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because Riddle betrayed me. Him and that damn bitch."_

"_What are you talking about?" Draco asked. _

"_She left me, and then she has the nerve to show her fucking face with my own business partner." _

"_Who?" _

"_Fucking Narcissa. Who else?" Lucius slurred, as he took a sip of liquor from that bottle that had been sitting on the table. _

"_What? Mother? You saw her? Where is she?" Draco questioned, standing up. Lucius, in his drunken stupor stood as well. _

"_Don't ask fucking questions. She's as good as dead, when I get my hands on her, and away from Riddle." _

"_Don't you dare hurt my mother." Draco threatened, glaring at Lucius. Lucius, not liking his son's rebellion, smacked him across the face. "Don't touch me." Draco said, finally standing up for himself. Lucius swung his fist at Draco, and caught him on the lip. Draco staggered, but steadied himself, and kneed his father where it hurt the most. His father went down, and Draco got himself out of that hellhole. _

Draco parked his vehicle in his godfather's driveway, and made his way up the sidewalk to the door. He felt absolutely no fear as he walked inside the house.

--

A/N

I hope you liked this chapter! I absolutely adored all of the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much! All of you are a-MAZ-ing, so I am giving you all chocolate chip cookies. Yum Yum.

Enjoy. And see you next chapter!

Abbz – Please review! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was flipping through his English book that Dumbledore expected him to at least attempt to read, _Poisonwood Bible. _Was the man crazy or something? The book was huge. Half of the words Harry didn't even understand. How was he going to attempt this? It was impossible. Harry sighed and set the book down.

Even though Harry had just woke from a coma, he had it already figured out. He had the mind of an eleven year old and the body of a seventeen year old. If attempting to learn everything that he had missed and senior material was hard enough, it was even harder with the added urges of a teen; especially the thoughts that made him blush like a school girl. He couldn't handle this, it was too hard. Harry knew that he was throwing his own pity party, and acting like a girl, but he just felt too weighed down.

Where was his family? Why did they leave him at the hospital? Didn't they know that there was a chance that he might wake? Didn't they love him? Did they care?

Harry massaged his head. An intense headache was coming on.

It didn't make sense, Harry knew that he had been left at the hospital, stranded, with bruises marring his body, lacerations covering his legs and back, and on top of all of that it appeared that his head been struck against something causing his coma.

He rubbed his temple.

His relatives had left him. At the hospital, with all those injuries, and then deserted him.

The pain increased.

The evidence all pointed to it.

_You're such a little freak. _

He had been abused.

"No!" Harry murmured. "I'm not. I swear."

_You're the reason that you have no parents._

"No." Harry whispered, shaking his head. It couldn't be true. He wasn't abused, his family didn't desert him, and no matter what the voice said, he was not responsible for his parent's death.

The nurse at the hospital had told him that his mother had died in childbirth, and his father with a 'broken heart', but as said there was much speculation because when James had passed away he had been perfectly healthy.

James had been in perfect health, and that was the reason for all the mystery surrounding his death. Severus, or the bat, had been most unnerved when he was told it was Tom Riddle that had been the one to find James just sitting there in a chair, with an empty drink in his hand, dead.

_Filthy good for nothing drunks the lot of them._

"Stop it." Harry shook his head as if trying to shake the nasty thoughts out of his mind. They weren't true now or then. Harry needed something to do, something to get his mind off of those thoughts.

Milk.

Yes, that's what he needed. Milk always helps, especially the body. Maybe he would grow. Harry stood up from his bed, straightened the comforter, it seemed like a natural habit, and made his way downstairs.

--

"I see." Severus muttered, after Draco had finished repeating what he had just gone through "That's why I cannot back. I refuse to step back into that house." Draco said forcefully. "I have put up with him for the last time."

"Draco, it may not be that simple. I know it seems all cut and dry, but Lucius may try to get you back. It is possible that he may be able to."

Draco shook his head, "I don't think he will try. I know too much."

"You know nothing."

"I know some, and… look at my face." Draco's lip was in poor shape, but it was clear that he had been hit. "It means nothing." Severus said. "The court will assume that you were involved in a silly school boy fist fight. They will not take your accusations seriously. With the influences that Lucius has, it will be hard to get anyone to believe anything that you say." Draco slumped forward in his chair. "But in the mean time you are more than welcome to stay here."

"I knew that I could count on you." Draco said, a smile gracing his features. He a move to stand, but Severus stopped him. "Yes, Sev?"

"About what happened, Lucius has seen Narcissa? He has been in contact with her." Draco nodded. "I cannot believe this. She has been alive all this time. Did he say where she was?" He asked incredulously.

Draco shook his head, "No, all he said was that she was with Riddle and had been. The way that he said it, made it seem like that Riddle had double-crossed him or something of the sort. He was so livid, as if mother had betrayed him."

"It was your father that did all the betraying. The way that he treated her was inhuman. She didn't deserve it."

"Do you think that's why she left?" Draco asked suddenly.

"We have no reason to believe that she left on her own. For all we know, Riddle could have taken her, though I do not believe that he would do such a thing."

"You talk as if you know him personally." Draco concluded.

"I do. However, I have not seen him for more than 5 years."

"What?" Draco asked shocked. "Where?"

Severus opened his mouth to respond, but a sudden appearance of Harry ceased anything that he was going to say. "Mr. Potter." Draco made a pivot turn, as soon as Snape addressed someone other than him. "Harry!" Draco exclaimed, it was clear by his expression that he was quite pleased that Harry was there.

"Draco, I meaning to inform you there has been some changes since this morning. Mr. Potter will be staying here for the remainder of his days, as I am his unfortunate guardian." Draco nodded to shocked to speak. "Mr. Potter," Snape said, "Draco, my godson, will be occupying the bedroom directly across from yours. I do not want to hear any complaints about this arrangement from you, and I absolutely do not want to have any from Draco. You better behave, or I shall know." He made clearly.

"I," He gulped, "understand." Harry didn't know who was more shocked, himself, or the other two occupants of the room. He had finally talked after six years. Harry had to admit that he felt quite proud of himself. Draco's face was absolutely shining; he looked as if Christmas had come early. He must have been excited to be one of the first people that were able to hear Harry speak. The bat on the other hand hadn't reacted at all or at least from Harry's perspective. Once Harry had spoke, Draco had looked at his godfather, and he was able to clearly see a slight twitch of his lips.

"How long have you been able to speak, child?" Snape asked, not nicely at all. Harry shrugged. Honestly, he wasn't sure. "I do not know." He said helplessly. "I only now tried it at all."

"You should have tried it sooner." Snape commented. Harry did not know what to say to that, so he said nothing. He figured silence was better than making a fool of himself. Snape seemed to have tired of him and Draco as well because he dismissed them. "Dinner will be soon." With that, Snape walked off into the kitchen.

Draco stood there, staring intently at Harry, who looked as if he was inspecting the floor. "You do that a lot, don't you?"

Harry looked up. "Do what?" He asked quietly. "Stare at the ground, or avert your eyes from other people."

"I…" Harry didn't know how to reply. "No need to be shy." Draco said, turning away from Harry, and walking to the stairs. "I need to settle in." He said, grabbing his bag that was waiting for him out in the hall. "Want to come?" He asked. "I'll show you my room." He winked. Harry blushed, but continued forward, after Draco.

All was silent as they walked towards their destination. The silence was broken, though, as Draco suddenly stopped, and Harry plowed into him with an "Oomph." Harry was about to fall to the floor, but Draco spun around after the impact, dropped his bag, and grabbed Harry by the arms, pulling Harry against the body. "Sorry." Harry mumbled, stepping quickly away from Draco.

"Quite alright." Draco muttered, straightening out his shirt. "Well, this is my stop." He gestured to the door to his room, "Want to come in?" Harry nodded, not sure he could speak without squeaking. Harry heard Draco mumbling, and gave him a questioning look. Draco, realizing that he had been heard, explained. "I was saying to myself, that this scenario, reminds me of a bad chick flick."

Harry raised an eyebrow, confused. "Haven't you ever seen a romantic movie, where after the date, the girl goes to her apartment, and asks the guy in?" Harry shook his head. "Oh, I guess you wouldn't."

Harry felt his face redden in embarrassment, and he looked down. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories, or anything." Draco said, trying to make an apology. "You didn't." Harry said looking up.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Draco asked suddenly, as he opened his door, and walked in, Harry following.

Draco plopped down on his bed, and Harry stood there staring. The room had a homey feeling that the whole house lacked. Whereas his room had the bed and bookshelf, Draco's had a Draco persona to it. The room was decked in greens and silver, his favorite bands covered the walls. "I like it." Harry said, looking at Draco. "And no I don't remember."

Draco looked crestfallen. "That sucks."

"It doesn't mean that I don't know. Or at least part of it." Harry said slowly. An awkward silence followed as Draco tried to work up the courage to ask his next question. Harry figuring what that question was going to be, decided to cut him off, with his own. "Do you think you could help me?"

Surprised, Draco said, "With what?"

"Professor Dumbledore gave me everything that I need to learn, and attempt to learn, and I don't have a clue what any of it means." Harry said frankly. "What kind of stuff?"

"I'll show you. It's in my room." Harry walked out of Draco's room and right into the room across the hall. The bat wasn't kidding; their rooms really were directly across from each other. Harry held the door for Draco and then followed.

Draco glanced around at the bland room, and then his glance landed on the bookshelf. "What is all that? Like to read?"

Harry followed his gaze. "Read, yes. All of that for pleasure? No. That happens to be everything that I have to familiarize myself with."

"I see. That really sucks."

"So you won't help me."

"I never said that." Draco commented, surveying the piles of books. "It's going to be stuff, but we can do it. On the brightside, if you ever need any help, I'm not that far." Draco chuckled at his own joke. "Seriously though, if you ever need anything, I'm here. Always. I know that you don't know me that well, but I hope we can change that."

"I hope that we can too. I don't have any friends, and I feel as if I can trust you. Please, don't prove me wrong." Harry said seriously.

Draco nodded.

All of a sudden, "Dinner," was shouted throughout the house. Draco and Harry smiled at each other, and headed to the dining room.

--

Lucius stood pacing in front of his study's fireplace. He couldn't believe that he had been double-crossed by his own business partner. Narcissa had no business going to Riddle. She should have stayed with him. He would make her pay. The both of them.

He would have to have a talk with Severus, his old business partner before he had gone off to teaching. What the hell had Severus been thinking when he left his partners, _his brothers_, for such a crappy job?

Riddle had been their teacher, and then after that unfortunate death, Severus had left them for a teaching job.

All of them had been in on this from the beginning, a Riddle, a Malfoy, a Snape, and last but not least, a Potter.

--

A/N

I'm getting ready to go away to camp, so I wanted to leave you all with something while I was away. I hope you all liked it! I was so excited because I got to write this chapter on my new laptop that I got for college.

Anyway, Reviews are lovely.

Abbz


End file.
